


Bigby Wolf x Georgie One-shots

by LoveFandoms828



Category: The Wolf Among Us
Genre: Affection and attraction in their own ways, Beers, Cigarettes, Cuddling, Death in one of the parts, Drama & Romance, Drinking & Talking, Eventual Smut, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Georgie is still an asshole at times, Kissing, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot Collection, Rare Pairing, Relationship(s), Strange Love, There isn't much for this ship so I decided to write some one-shots of these two, There's gonna be short parts sometimes, Warm, guy x guy, slight bromance, thoughts, wolf/human relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 13:06:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15752268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: These are just some one-shots with these two :) I love writing them, it's one of my favorite rare ships xD ♡I hope you all enjoy reading the one-shots in here ⚣[No Requests]





	1. With Him [Fluff]

Bigby Wolf comes around, to the Puddin’ and Pie. The place looked the same as last time when he came here. There's blue and pink neon lights, it made everything look purple, with music playing in the background from the boombox. 

 

He decided to hang out with Georgie. Don't ask why. He just wanted to. 

 

They were both sitting down on the couch, near each other. Their stares were somewhere else. Bigby looked everywhere around himself, being in a calm and nice mood. 

 

Georgie wasn't really saying anything ethier, which was a bit strange to the wolf. 

 

Bigby stayed quiet, leaving it be for a second. He grabs his box of cigarettes from his pocket, he grabbed one then, puts it back. 

 

He puts a cigarette in his mouth, he was gonna smoke. 

 

His lighter wasn't working tho. 

 

Georgie sighs, slightly rolling his eyes. Instead of giving his own lighter to Bigby, he did something else. 

 

He leans over and lit Bigby's cigarette with his own cig. 

 

They were very close, not that either of them mind it much. 

 

Bigby exhales, looking at him. “Thanks.” 

 

“No problem.” Georgie said, in a neutral tone, he wasn't being cold, for now. 

 

Bigby liked Georgie's voice a bit, this guy's accent. 

 

Georgie felt the same about Bigby's voice but, hid it. He always kept his thoughts to himself. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

After that, they grab some beers. They were drinking together now. 

 

Bigby has a drink with Georgie. 

 

They are both slightly drunk. 

 

Bigby starts to lean in, closer to Georgie. 

 

“What the hell are you doing?” 

 

“Just shut up, Georgie.” 

 

Before Georgie could say anything else, Bigby kisses him. 

 

Georgie's eyes widened then, he slightly relaxed, under the wolf's gaze. He was staring into Bigby's eyes now, liking them. It felt really warm with him. 

 

Bigby did the same as he stared at Georgie. He closed his eyes for a second. 

 

They kept kissing, quietly and silently. 

 

They loved the silence between them. 

 


	2. Everything Was Silent [Angst]

Bigby found Georgie with the rest of the bad guys that he was going after. They all started to surround him.

 

He wanted to say something to Georgie but, couldn't.

 

Georgie glared at him as he took out his knife. He ran over, trying to attack Bigby with it. He tries to stab him. But, Bigby grabs Georgie's arm.

 

“Georgie..” Bigby said, in a warning tone of voice.

 

Georgie didn't care as he was trying to struggle out of Bigby's grip.

 

Bigby was going to push him away, throw Georgie if he had to. It didn't end that way tho, something else happened. The knife was turned in the last second.

 

Georgie got stabbed, in the stomach, by Bigby Wolf.

 

Bigby didn't want to hurt him but, Georgie gave him no choice.

 

He dropped him as Georgie falls to the ground.

 

“Georgie!” Vivian said

 

She helped him up.

 

Bigby was fighting the others. He saw Georgie and Vivian went through the blue portal.

 

He ran after them.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Bigby follows them back to the Puddin’ and Pie.

 

They talked as Georgie holds his stomach. He was bleeding badly.

 

Georgie looked at him as he was talking. “Georgie's the bad guy. It's all his fucking fault-”

 

Bigby heard Georgie's pained breaths.

 

“But what was I supposed to do? You don't know what it's like, Bigby. How could you know?” he also said to him.

 

“You could've done anything else. You could've let them go! You could've freed Faith and Lily from those fucking ribbons instead of murdering them!”

 

“You don't know what the fuck you're talking about! If I freed them- What would you have me do? Kill her?”

 

Vivian had a sad look. “Georgie, don't.”

 

“It was them or Vivian.” Georgie told Bigby. “So you tell me! If freeing Lily meant she had to die- Do you still think I had a fucking choice?”

 

“What are you doing?” Vivian asks Georgie.  

 

“I told you! You don't know the fuck about anything!”

 

“Wait. How is she involved in all this?” Bigby asked

 

“This is the original. The 'girl with the ribbon’. I'm sure you've heard the stories. Couldn't take it off, couldn't talk about it. She used her little purple ribbon to make more of em’. To keep our girls quiet. To ensure ‘absolute discretion’.”

 

“You promised you wouldn't…” Vivian's voice had sadness in it.

 

“All that magic is connected to this little thing. You remove hers… and the spell's broken. They're all free! But you know what happens to her? The same thing that happened to Faith. So don't you come in here and tell me I fucked up!”

 

“What the hell, Georgie? We were supposed to look out for each other! I trusted you!”

 

“You can't fuckin’ blame me. You're not innocent here ethier!”

 

“I know that! But did it have to be like this?”

 

Bigby looks at Vivian. “How could you do this? I thought you cared about them!”

 

“I do! Of course I do. You have to understand… nobody was supposed to die. When we built this place… it was just a stupid idea… a gimmick. ‘Discretion is our guarantee’... That's how it started anyway. This was supposed to be our place. We were gonna be in charge for once and nobody would try to control us, or use us… That was the point. Then the Crooked Man showed up and everything just turned to shit.”

 

Georgie was looking at Vivian while she was talking then, he looked at Bigby. “So do you get it now? Why I couldn't just-”

 

Then, Georgie groaned in pain for a second.

 

“If you still think it's so fucking simple then you do it! Go right ahead! Kill her then!”

 

“What are you doing!”

 

“Break the spell! Save the fuckin’ day!”

 

“Stop it!”

 

“I told you… sometimes all your options are shit. What the fuck are you supposed to do then?”

 

Bigby didn't know if Georgie was serious or not. But, he wasn't just gonna kill Vivian.

 

“We'll find another way, she- she doesn't have to die. Maybe the witches can-”

 

“Don't talk about me like I'm not even here. Please. You think this is hard for you? My life is such a fucking burden on your conscience! Don't I get a say? It's my life! Like it was either of yours to give up in the first place!”

 

“I wasn't really-” Georgie tried to say.

 

“Just shut up!” Vivian yelled at him.

 

“You're right. It's your life…” Bigby said to her.

 

“I know what I've done.” Vivian said as she grabbed her ribbon.

 

“Wait.” Georgie's voice was in a saddened tone.

 

“I'm sick of everyone thinking they can just- do what they want with my life. I thought it would be different here. But it's all the fucking same.”

 

Georgie was staring at her as she talked. Then, he said something. “Vivian, I didn't mean-”

 

“Do you think I wanted to be this person? What I did to Faith and Lily… to all of them...” Vivian also said then, she grabs her ribbon again.

 

Georgie had a sad look. “Vivian… wait… I-”

 

“Every day I have to look Gwen and Hans in the eye and pretend I don't care. I have to forget what I've done to them. What I took away from them.” Vivian looked at the blood on the couch after saying that.

 

Vivian turned around, looking at Georgie and Bigby now. She was crying, tears falling down, out of her eyes. “I look at Nerissa and I hate myself.

 

Georgie looked really sad as well. “Vivian…”

 

“I can't pretend anymore.”

 

Bigby's eyes widened. “What are you doing?”

 

“Vivian! Don't!” Georgie tried to reach out to her but, he couldn't get closer because of the pain he's in.

 

Vivian said something but, it was really quiet, her voice fading away as she took the ribbon off. 

 

It was probably 'goodbye, Georgie’. 

 

“Vivian!” Georgie said

 

Vivian was dead as her head dropped, her body falling to the ground. There was blood everywhere around her now.

 

They had just watched Vivian kill herself.

 

“Fuck! No! No! No! No!” Georgie also yelled.

 

Georgie falls to his knees, a sad look in his eyes. He stayed near Vivian's dead body. “Why’d you have to do that, Vivian? Vivian!”

 

Bigby didn't say anything, he covered his eyes for a second. Then, he looked around, still standing there.

 

“Vivian… I didn't fuckin’ mean it. I was just-” Georgie said to the corpse, sadly. Then, he groaned in pain again. “Ah!”

 

He sat down, next to her body. His breaths pained and low. He puts the ribbon in Vivian's hand and holds it. He was starting to feel how cold she's getting.

 

He lets go of her hand then, he touched his bloody stomach.

 

Bigby rubbed his face with his hand. He also looked sad.

 

“Ah-! I..fuck..!” Georgie was really in pain.

 

Bigby sighed, also sadly. “Get up.”

 

“Don't think so, Bigby.” Georgie said, still holding his stomach. “I'm gonna die here. I think we both know that.”

 

Bigby honestly felt bad for Georgie because the guy lost her (with the way he acted, it was obvious that he loved Vivian or at least, he felt something for her, in his own way), that and he was dying now.

 

Georgie looked at Bigby again. “Make a promise to a dying man. Give him hell.” he said to him, he was talking about the Crooked Man.

 

“He's gonna have it worse. Don't worry.” Bigby told him.

 

Georgie's breathing was bad now as he slightly coughed. “Good.” he said, quietly.

 

Bigby just stared at Georgie.

 

Georgie glanced at him. “You wanna finish me off now? Or do you plan to kick me around a little first? Rip my limbs off one by one? That's what you wanna do, right? Well, whatever it is, just get it over with. I'm not stickin’ around for much longer.”

 

Bigby heard Georgie's breaths as he talked. He noticed and saw Georgie's hands were bloody. With his own blood.

 

“That's not who I am.” Bigby just said to that.

 

“Sure it isn't.” Georgie also said.

 

Georgie's wound was getting worse. It's bleeding badly.

 

Bigby gave a sad look to him, looking in his eyes.

 

“Don't say that you've fallen for me.” Georgie said with sarcasm.

 

Bigby had a smile at that. Even if, he still feels saddened inside.

 

“No more games, alright? We both know how this ends.” Georgie made pained noises. “Just make it quick.”

 

Bigby nods his head. His claws coming out, black and long ones.

 

He decided to kill Georgie so that he wouldn't suffer anymore. He'll be with Vivian again, Bigby thought to himself.

 

He walked over to Georgie and leaned over. He puts his claws through Georgie's chest and rips out Georgie's heart. It just hurt Georgie for a second before he was dead. He puts the heart down, near Georgie's now lifeless body.

 

Bigby closed Georgie's eyes with his other hand. He looked at his bloody claws. Then, he walks away, out of that room.

 

He turned off the lights, leaving the dead bodies there.

 

After that, Bigby left, silently. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know he killed those girls but, I felt bad for Georgie, with the way that he died and everything. 
> 
> Also, sorry if Bigby was slightly out of character xD


End file.
